


Afternoon is the Best Time for Verbal Harassment

by astromirage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Drama, Fights, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: He's pulled from his thoughts as someone violently pulls him up onto his feet, jerking him around like unfried dough."What's your problem Katara?" Sokka nearly shouts, ripping his arm away from her tight grasp."What're you doing?!" She actually whisper shouts, her eyes fiery and angry.Sokka crosses his arms and begins tapping his foot in annoyance. "Nothing, I was doing nothing."orKatara finds a deep hatred for her brothers new love interest.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 794





	Afternoon is the Best Time for Verbal Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first idea I had when I thought of zukka fanfic!!
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> I SHOULD ADDRESS THIS: Katara is 100000% justified in her hatred for Sokka's feelings. The fire nation scarred them both majorly. I don't think I was clear enough in establishing the fact that Katara is correct in her hatred for Zuko. I generally don't like when people attempt to act like Katara was unnecessarily rude, when she was justified within her actions and behaviors. It needed some major rewriting as I felt the first version painted Katara as some bitch who needed to calm down when in reality, she has every right to hate and distrust Zuko.

Sokka sits on a ledge not too far above where Zuko is meditating shirtless, chest moving up and down slowly and softly. He watches as Zuko gets up, calmly going through fire bending motions, the sun is scorching hot, causing sweat to drop down Zuko's well formed body. Sokka traces over the boy's features, blush dusting his cheeks quickly and making him soft and mushy inside. 

Zuko always feels the presence of his friend staring at him, eyeing him when he trains, alone or otherwise. Today is no different. But Zuko finds it odd, the feeling of being admired is new, it's fresh, it's nothing like what he had with Mai. But it's also scary, he's never known the love of a man, it's illegal in his homeland, but for some reason, he still wants it. He wants the stares and the trying to be discreet glances and the listening and the way Sokka sits next to him when they eat. He wants Sokka's love. 

After Boiling Rock, Sokka felt such an undeniable, frustrating, incomprehensible attraction to the fire bender. He quickly discovered that one, after being away from Suki for such a long time, he doesn't feel for her like he desperately wanted to, like he used to, she understood and dishearteningly agreed (not too disheartened as Suki quickly told him about her crush on Katara), and two, Zuko is one of the most beautiful men he's ever seen. He'd known he was bi for awhile, it had been hard to figure out but Ba Sing Se was home to many handsome men. 

He's pulled from his thoughts as someone violently pulls him up onto his feet, jerking him around like unfried dough. 

"What's your problem Katara?" Sokka nearly shouts, ripping his arm away from her tight grasp. 

"What're you doing?!" She actually whisper shouts, her eyes fiery and angry. 

Sokka crosses his arms and begins tapping his foot in annoyance. "Nothing, I was doing nothing." 

"No, you were staring at Zuko." Somehow the boy didn't hear this, continuing on with his warm up. 

Sokka cringes at the way she spits his name like if it stayed on her tongue for a second longer, it'd kill her. 

"What if I was?" he asks, turning to walk away from her. 

She once again yanks him towards her. "How could you?" 

"After everything he's done to us, after everything he's put us through, you're going to act like he's done nothing, like he's some sort of angel?" 

"I never said he was Katara! No one is, but he's doing better, he recused dad and Suki, he's training Aang, his anger is bet-" 

"You know all this because you spend every waking moment staring at him, sitting next to him, listening to him!" she interrupts swiftly "I don't understand why you trust him, his people killed Mom, he tried to kill us!" 

Because of the fact Sokka happens to be the only person who listens to the boy, he knew why he did everything he did, what his father and sister did to him, it was something they discussed privately, in the dead of night while everyone else laid unconscious. Sokka knows he has no right to spill the sea prunes about that aspect of the banished Prince's life. 

"Yo-" 

"No. Shut up Sokka! No more!" The water bender is completely shouting at this point, finally attracting the attention of Toph, Aang, Hakoda, and Zuko from down below. 

Zuko hears the shouting, which breaks him from his calm formation exercises. He looks up to see Sokka taking a verbal beating from his sister. He walks closer, drawing Katara's gaze towards him, she quickly bends water at him, soaking him before he can react. 

"Stay where you are, away from us." she snarls angrily, Zuko sits, he can't act like anything she was saying was wrong. 

Aang, Toph and Hakoda gasp, Hakoda wants to stop this but is cut off from this thought when his daughter begins shouting again. 

"I don't trust him! You shouldn't either!" She stomps her foot once, getting closer to his face

"Then trust me! Because I actually listen to him and what he says, and I actually know him and I really like him, like a lot!" He shoves his sister away so he can run down to where Zuko is turned away from them. 

Hakoda can't decide whether to chase after his son or speak to his daughter. He chooses the latter. He watches as Aang and Toph are still very frozen, unable to figure out what to do. 

Hakoda quickly catches up to Katara as she is storming off to her quarters. 

"Katara, stop right there." He commands, making her stop in place. 

He takes a deep breath and sighs it back out. "What you said today wasn't okay."

"I don't care what you think it was, Dad. It was the truth and you know it."

"Was it really the truth?" 

"Yes." 

Hakoda sighs, she's right and he better leave her be. He turns away from the angry face of his daughter to find Sokka. 

He finds Aang and Toph sitting next to each other, talking quietly as if everything was fine. Aang gently points to where Sokka sits beside Zuko, hands laced together, Zuko still dripping wet, but both of their eyes are soft and their cheeks are dusted with a soft pink blush. They're talking quietly and Zuko laughs softly. 

Zuko sits down as Sokka finishes the shouting match between him and his sister. He suddenly feels the presence of his newfound love interest behind him. Sokka sits next to him, looking at him silently. 

"You heard that huh?" The water tribe warrior asks, noticing how his hair is still dripping water. 

"Yea, I did." 

"I'm sorry about her." 

"It's okay, I can't deny that she's right."

"Me neither." Sokka says, while confusingly in love with him, he can't deny the horrors Zuko and his people have committed towards not only them but the whole world. 

Zuko lets out an awkward laugh disguised as a breath. They sit there, Zuko picking at a loose thread on his pants, Sokka stares at Zuko and his golden eyes. 

"Do you really like me, like a lot?" Zuko asks softly, as if he's about to be clowned on. 

"What if I said yes?" 

Sokka takes both of his hands and holds them, softly yet at the same time extremely reassuringly. 

"I don't know what I'd do." He laughs cutely but embarrassedly. 

"I know that I'd do this," Sokka mutters as he leans forward, caressing his cheek, thumbing over his scar and bringing him in for a kiss. 

He leans back and Zuko follows his lips with his eyes. That's a new feeling, he's never been kissed like that before, his lips tingle with sensation and warmth. 

"Can we do that again Sokka?" He asks, his hands finding their way to his waist. 

Sokka blushes harder and he nods, "Lemme just," He mutters, moving closer to the boy, taking his face in his hands. 

They kiss again, Zuko melting into Sokka, he can't believe he hasn't experienced this type of kiss earlier in life. 

Aang smiles at the two finally getting together, that's when Hakoda walks away, not needing to see this, Toph taps Aang's shoulder. 

"Hey Twinkle Toes, are they kissing or somethin?' Their heartbeats are going insane." 

Aang chuckles, "Yea they are."

"Oh ew!" she shouts, lifting her feet off the ground. 

Zuko smiles as they're kissing, hearing Toph's words, something good came out of today.


End file.
